matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Gunslinger
The Gunslinger is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. * * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 77|capacity = 6 (max 90) 18 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 365 |level_required = 32}} Appearance *It is a bolt-action sniper rifle with futuristic accents and the sight. It has a blue plasma bayonet. Strategy It deals strong damage, average fire rate, capacity and good mobility. Tips *Try to avoid close and medium range areas and stay in long range ones. *While unsuspected, try to get a headshot on a target for an easy kill. *This can be used to pick off heavily armored players or severely damaging them. *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can damage the enemy badly with body shots, too. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *If you hit someone with the Gunslinger, chances are the enemy is at low health. Finish the enemy off using a primary weapon. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammo. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single body shot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. Counters *Move fast and jump quickly while strafing to make it harder for enemies to hit you. *Stay in small areas to make it harder for enemies when they are trying to attack you. *Make uncommon moving patterns to make the user switch to their other weapons. If they pulled out a powerful weapon. Try to Rocket Jump away from them and try to finish them off after the rocket jump. *Kill them with the Demon Stone when they are unaware. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. Firing sound *"Sunrise"'s VS "Sunrise" *Advantages **Has high damage output **Somewhat affordable *Neutral **Has 10X scope. **Has 120 mobility. *Disadvantages **Has 77 fire rate. **Has 6 rounds on use. Trivia *In real life, the iron sights does not scope while this weapon's iron sight has a 10X magnification factor. *The weapon's design itself closely resemble the one from this: https://peeape.deviantart.com/art/Gunslinger-Iris-701798751 *The word "gunslinger" means a cowboy who is skilled in firing and aiming a rifle. *This is comparable to Law Enforcer and "Sunrise". *Its level requirement was increased from 27 to 32. *It became somewhat more expensive in the later updates. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Stab Category:Event Set